The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach (Mouth)
by Valori Kei
Summary: Alfred finally manages to get his new boyfriend into his bed and into his pants, only to realize Ivan isn't exactly what he expected. / Stomach mouth!Ivan x Alfred human AU, second part will contain vore and an additional character when I get around to it


Wrote this for a dear friend of mine on mobile so lol sorry if it reads a little strangely?

In other news stomach mouth monsters are my JAM and are HORRIBLY UNDER-APPRECIATED! This will have a second part to it later that will be a lot darker than this lol

* * *

"Relax, Alik," Ivan murmured in a low and teasing voice, Alfred doing his best to follow the simple yet impossible instruction. His lower half seared with pleasure and admittedly a bit of pain, Alfred's body struggling to accommodate the upgrade from a few fingers to something much longer and much much girthier. A breathless, dopey smile spread across Alfred's face, a choppy gasp hissing out from his lips.

"E-easy for you to say, big guy-!" He managed to grunt, throwing his head back and squeezing the sheets up tightly in his hands when Ivan brushed against a particularly tender spot. The edge of Ivan's sweater swept against his abdomen with every thrust along with one of the ends of Ivan's signature scarf once it had slipped loose from over Ivan's shoulder. They'd hardly done very much and Alfred already felt sticky with sweat and pleasure, the heady atmosphere of Ivan's room really starting to get to him. "Fuck, babe, you're so hot! Fuck me more, please, goddamn you feel so big in me!"

The desperate pleading obviously struck a favorable chord with Ivan, who braced himself for a better angle by grabbing Alfred by the shoulders, shoving himself even just a little bit further inside. Alfred screwed his eyes shut as a weight settled on his stomach, almost as if something had spilled out and caught in the loose curl of Ivan's sweater. He tried to raise his head up to see but Ivan instantly swooped in, peppering Alfred's neck with kisses before the shuddering and whimpering man could get a peek. Alfred moaned and decided not to think much on it, clearly too preoccupied with the dick thrusting in and out of his ass. He and Ivan had been going out for at least a month now before Alfred finally cracked, pleading and begging for Ivan to just take him home and plow his ass already.

"Mm, your body is so inviting," Ivan purred into his ear with a pleasantly charmed voice, taking Alfred's lobe gently between his teeth in a tickling nibble. "I bet you are delicious..."

"D-damn, daddy-o, didn't think eating out was your kind of kink-!" Alfred mewled dreamily, lust- and love-struck for this ideal lover of a man. He dug his nails into Ivan's back and kept them pressed together, his ankles locking around Ivan's waist to pull him in closer. He wanted to keep talking because _fuck_ , Ivan's accented voice was so damn sexy, but Alfred could hardly even think straight with how close to orgasm he already was.

"Is it yours?" Ivan seemed genuinely surprised, slowing down a little bit to make sure Alfred was fully coherent to answer. As grateful as Alfred felt, a rushed orgasm would've been better...

"Fuck yeah, daddy, you can do whatever the fuck you want to me," Alfred eagerly consented, releasing Ivan's back to splay his arms out on the bed, gladly laying back so Ivan could have full reign over his body. Ivan's lips curled up into a gleeful little look, his head tilted to one side as he sat up a little straighter. Somehow that big, oversized sweater and those sweet, mischievous eyes gave Ivan an almost innocent look that couldn't be tainted, not even by his exposed lower half and the slightly darker pubic hair that curled around his bare manhood... which was still, of course, shoved into Alfred's ass.

"Really? Anything?" Ivan giggled tenderly, clearly amused and like he would _gladly_ take advantage of such permission. Alfred grinned, giving him a quick nod of encouragement. Ivan was so damn sexy, and Alfred couldn't wait to really get to know what kind of freak his new lover was in the sheets!

Having acquired Alfred's explicit consent, Ivan reached down, pinching the edge of his sweater before slowly raising it up. Alfred's breath hitched as his body clenched with excitement, absolutely ready to see that hot bod Ivan had so dutifully kept hidden from him until now.

What he wasn't expecting was for something hot and wet and pinkish red to spill onto his stomach, a giant maw of a mouth revealing rows of sharpened teeth and drippy saliva. The monstrous tongue slobbered across Alfred's stomach, making his scream go up an octave or two.

"What the holy fucking shit!" He screeched in horror, flailing his arms wildly in a desperate and panicked attempt to shove Ivan's grotesque body out and off of him. Leaving his shirt bunched high on his chest, Ivan easily caught Alfred's arms by the wrists and slammed him down to the bed, pinning him in place as his monster mouth's tongue swirled circles across Alfred's stomach.

"Relax! He will not be biting," Ivan assured him, as if that statement was somehow supposed to be assuring. Alfred continued to thrash, suddenly very much aware of how close to that gummy mouth his erection was. Holy shit. Holy _shit_.

"What the ever loving _fuck_ did you put in my drink," he spat venomously, wriggling and doing his best to escape from Ivan's tight grasp. His lover chuckled lightly over him, clearly amused as he went back to kissing Alfred's cheek.

"Relax," he cooed sweetly over him, relishing in how much Alfred tightened up when his monster tongue found the blond's erection. Alfred tensed and froze up in shock, his legs quivering as Ivan's tongue completely engulfed his cock, even starting to slide up and down around it. His protests quickly died off, his traitorously still-horny body betraying the strange arousal he still felt. Once the shock wore off, he really did have to admit that this was probably the kinkiest and most bizarre thing he'd ever done... not to mention the most pleasurable. "See, Alik? I knew you would enjoy it."

"Shut up!" Alfred snapped in a pouty and defensive tone, quickly eating his words with an embarrassingly hot noise. He screwed his eyes up tight again once Ivan continued to thrust, the tongue working with a mind of its own on his cock. "S-seriously, what'd you put in my drink? This shouldn't feel this fuckin' good-!"

"There was nothing in drink, though I am pleased you are so aroused by me still," Ivan murmured over him, before a shudder wracked up his spine and made him toss his head back with a low hum. "Ah, it is as I imagined! Your skin is so delicious, mm... I would love to have a bite!"

The next thrust in nearly sent Alfred over the edge, the tongue's wet drool starting to puddle on his abdomen as it greedily kept stroking him off. Honestly too desperate for orgasm to even care, Alfred made the mistake of opening his mouth. "Please, do whatever the hell you want, I just wanna cum so bad, please, fuck-!"

"Da?" Ivan taunted him, the gummy flesh of his stomach's lips closing down around Alfred's cock, the teeth staying well enough away. Alfred squealed at the wet and hot and amazing feeling, unable to hold back any longer. Ivan's eyes widened as he was a little slow to process just what happened, a twisted mix of a disgusted and surprised expression on his face. His monster mouth quickly released Alfred, white cum dripping off of the teeth and pooling with saliva on the tongue. Ivan made an indignant, horrified noise at the realization, immediately shooting an angry pout at Alfred. "You-!"

"S-sorry, fuck, oh my god," Alfred prattled off, his face muscles still twitching in places as the shock waves of pleasure worked their course, his blue eyes locked onto the erotic view. Damn...! "I really didn't mean to shoot it in yer tummy, dude, I promise! Wait, does that mean you could taste it-?"

"Every drop," Ivan snarled, that monster mouth opening wide and threatening over him. Alfred winced in alarm, but wasn't exactly able to squirm away what with Ivan still plunged deep inside him. He yelped in horror as his lover thrust himself down, those sharp teeth biting into Alfred's side. He could feel them sink into his flesh, the searing pain making him howl in agony. But, just as quickly as he bit down, Ivan was off of him again, leaving behind bloody puncture marks in a near perfect circle.

"What the fuck!" Alfred screamed, sitting up as best he could so he could shove Ivan off. Obviously that wasn't the best idea, as that just brought his shoulder close enough for that monster mouth to bite down near his shoulder this time, eliciting another shout of pain.

Hey, hold on a sec-

What, no, this definitely hurt, but... "What the fuck," Alfred's face twisted up in a grimacing and breathless expression, his mouth hanging open as okay, maybe and just maybe the bite actually felt pretty good? It hurt like a fucking bitch but, f-fuck...

"Mmmmh!" Ivan shuddered, a malevolently twisted smile curling up the corners of his lips, that gleefully sinister look on his face paralyzing Alfred where he lay. Those eyes bore into him, those hungry, predatory, powerful eyes... "How yummy, I could just eat you right up! What a tasty treat you would be, just for me, Alyosha...!"

"Y-yeah," Alfred swallowed and whimpered a little bit, wrapping his arms around Ivan and once more digging his nails into Ivan's shoulder blades, shuddering and doing his absolute best not to squirm as those teeth sank a little more into his skin. "Oh, fuck, eat me up, daddy...!"

Ivan's sadistic look suspended into perplexion, but regardless he looked extremely pleased to hear Alfred's fear and horror slide right back into disheveled depravity. His stomach mouth released Alfred's shoulder, that long tongue dragging all over him to gather up his semisweet blood. "It is a pity, then. As, if I eat you, there will be nothing left of you for me to fuck," he pouted, his tummy mouth smacking and licking its lips with enthusiasm. Alfred moaned with absolute delight as Ivan slipped out of him and flipped him over onto his hands and knees, spreading his ass open for him. "And as delicious as you are, I have many more uses for you than just that," he purred, Alfred seeing stars as Ivan rammed back inside.

* * *

I'd love to hear any feedback or comments from you guys! And if y'all'd be interested in a vore second chapter lmao


End file.
